


More Than Enough

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Dying Will Flames, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Sub Gokudera, Tsuna is Not Dame, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: Seven years in the future, Tsuna and Kyoko have hit a rough patch, leading Tsuna and Gokudera into revealing some secrets to one another.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written when dinosaurs roamed the earth, back in October of 2007.

A knock came at Gokudera's workshop door, followed by a cheerful and familiar voice. "Oooi, are you in there? It's been all day! You missed lunch."

Gokudera frowned, hunched over the table, a box in one hand and a small tool in the other. "It's open!" he barked, too occupied to bother setting aside his current project.

Yamamoto peeked in tentatively and shook his head at the scene. Gokudera's workshop was always an adventure -- littered with things he couldn't begin to understand. And his collection of fireworks scattered here and there. "You forgot to turn on all the lights again," Yamamoto chided, flipping on the last two switches so that the room was better lit for his precision work. "And you forgot to eat." Approaching, he stepped up behind the other man to find enough space on the work bench to set down the bento he'd brought.

"Thanks," Gokudera tossed vaguely, not really bothering to tear his attention away from the box. Just a few more adjustments... he knew he'd get it right this time. "Just leave it there. I'll eat it later." It wasn't a lie; Yamamoto's cooking was almost as good as his father's. It seemed swordplay wasn't the only thing the elder Yamamoto had taught his son. Still right now, Gokudera had more important things to focus on. Like getting the new boxes rigged just so.

Uninvited, Yamamoto dug under the workbench until he found another stool to pull up and sat down. "How's it going?" he asked cheerfully and when Gokudera turned his murderous glare on the other, Yamamoto's grin only grew wider. "I'm not going to leave until you eat it."

“You’ve –got- to have something better to do with your time. You know, like swing that sword around?” When Yamamoto only sat there, smiling dumbly like he always did, Gokudera sighed, scowled, set aside his work. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t pick it up again, after all. It might cost him some momentum, a few minutes, but then again he couldn’t work with someone staring at the back of his head anyway. “If you really wanted to be helpful,” he began, reaching for the bento and unwrapping it with all the care of a hungry 5 year old, “next time that woman comes looking for me, you’d remember to tell her I’m –not- here.” He shoveled a half a serving of rice into his mouth. “Instead of escorting her to my door and kindly letting her in. Jerk.”

"She's your sister, Gokudera," Yamamoto said with some chagrin but mostly amusement. "At least I brought you my food instead of her food, na? You can't expect people not to come knocking -- you've been locked up in here for weeks, you know. We're lucky if we see you at meals. Even Hibari made a comment that you must be dead the last time he stopped by. You're missing things changing..."

“What are you talking about, idiot?” Gokudera scoffed, the insult rolling off his tongue by habit of youth, though there was little bite to the word. “Nothing’s changing. You’re still dumb, reliable Yamamoto and Hibari is still creepy Hibari who loves his school with an obsession bordering on fetish and that woman is still evil incarnate and no matter how many years go by, that stupid cow will still wreck my shit every time Fuuta brings him to visit and the Tenth—“

Here Yamamoto put a finger to Gokudera's lips. He hesitated, glanced aside as though unsure if he should speak. "...and Kyoko-chan have decided to... 'take a break'." He lifted the finger from the other man's mouth to make quotes with his fingers.

“What!?” the silver-haired man choked, nearly dropping the bento from suddenly nerveless fingers. “You’re shitting me!” The two, Kyoko and the Tenth, had been nearly inseparable since Tsuna had finally worked up the nerve to confess his feelings to the girl –what was it? Nearly 3 years ago?--, this time without the aid of the Dying Will bullet. No one but the Tenth had been surprised when she reciprocated so enthusiastically. So what was this about then? “What?” he repeated. “Why?!”

Yamamoto shrugged slightly, his characteristic smile replaced with an unknowing glance. "He won't talk much about it. The most I can gather is that there are... differences. Kyoko-chan is understanding but maybe this game is a little too stressful for her," he mused. "Tsuna is concerned for her state of mind. And if she agreed, there must be some basis."

Both his lunch and the day’s project lay forgotten on Gokudera’s workbench. He stared at the floor for one more shocked moment before standing and tugging at his collar. “Thanks for the lunch. I’ve gotta… go do something,” he mumbled vaguely, hardly aware that his subtlety was more than a little lacking. “Hey, let’s do that spar we keep talking about, soon,” he added, rather cheerfully just before ducking out of the room.

The swordsman shook his head faintly though he smiled as Gokudera hurried to leave the work that he had moments ago refused to be torn from. Yamamoto was not the only reliable one.

 

In his office, Tsuna was buttoning his vest, hair still a bit messy from the shower. His afternoon training had run long -- and even so, Gokudera's door had remained shut when he passed it in the hall. He was growing worried that their resident genius would starve himself or perhaps go mad from sleep deprivation or simply go blind with the hours he was pushing.

“Tenth!” came the voice, some steps ahead of its source, Gokudera’s voice carrying around the corner before his body caught up and he pushed open the door without knocking. Only when his eyes lit on the young mafia boss, still a bit damp and only just tugging his collar straight did he realize his rudeness. “Ah! Sorry! I mean--! Ah, are you alright!?” Just a little out of breath, Gokudera did his best to stand straight, ran a hand through his shaggy hair and smoothed the front of his own shirt, rumpled in his dash to get there.

Tsuna blinked at him, surprised not only by his strange question but by his very appearance. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," he said with a smile that turned up the corners of his brows. "Reborn was a little harsh today but I'm only a little sore... Are *you* all right? Oh -- are you finished?" He honestly had no idea what in the world Gokudera had been working on -- even though he'd come in recent years to implement their new fighting tools, he didn't understand them in the least. He secretly hoped he didn't need to -- or least that Reborn and Lal Mirch didn't figure out his cluelessness. But nonetheless, it didn't keep his face from lighting up with excitement for his friend's potential accomplishment of -- whatever it was.

“Ah, what?” It took a moment for the meaning of Tsuna’s question to process, and then he was shaking his head as though a bit dazed. “Ah—no, no not yet. Close! Very close, but of course that baseball guy interrupted me and—well that doesn’t matter, but why didn’t any one tell me! The Tenth was hurting and no one said anything to me until now!” He stepped forward and took Tsuna’s hand tenderly, if a bit dramatically. “If you need to cry, you can use my shoulder!”

"Hurting?" Tsuna repeated, his fingers limp with surprise in Gokudera's hand. "I don't know -- Oh..." The smile that Tsuna gave was a little bit sad and sheepish but not a heartbroken one. "Gokudera-kun, that was almost two weeks ago... I didn't want to bother you with something like that..." Though he knew he was the single person that the other man would be delighted to have visit the workshop, he always had some fear that Gokudera would turn on him out of instinct if he approached that door -- and that he'd end up showered with dynamite before he realized who was there. And there were other reasons...

"Of course you should!" Gokudera cried, his expression twisted with an almost comedic sense of shock. "You should always be able to confide in your right hand man! Aghh...." he groaned and held a palm to his forehead. "I've been so neglectful lately... please forgive me, Tenth."

Though Tsuna had grown out of some of the excessive nervous energy he'd harbored when he was younger, if anyone still had the knack to bring it out in him, it was Gokudera. "It's really okay!" he said, waving his hands to calm his friend. "I understand this is important to you -- and I'm sure to all of us. Gokudera-kun creates amazing things. But -- no one would complain to see you at mealtimes now and then..." He offered a warm, if somewhat shy smile.

If the words weren't enough, the smile was what did it. Gokudera came very near as close to melting as was physically possible for a human being. "T-Tenth!" he stuttered. "I-- I... you..." He sat down. The leather sofa that sat opposite Tsuna's desk welcomed his weight. He heaved a little sigh and looked at his feet, feeling not much older than 13 again. "A-are you still... uncomfortable with me?" He looked up, eyes suddenly intense. "I mean, is that why you didn't say anything?" He knew that in the past his... sometimes extreme personality had made the other boy somewhat nervous, but he'd thought that over these few years that the Tenth had finally come to trust him.

"Ah--?" Tsuna hesitated. "Uncomfortable? No, that's not it... exactly..." Tsuna only stammered a little then paused, sighed and sat down beside Gokudera. "It's just... awkward I guess. I never talked much to anyone about Kyoko-chan before, even when we were young... if anything I'm uncomfortable with myself, not you. And I don't want to burden anyone."

Gokudera took his hand then, with an expression so serious, Tsuna might have laughed if it wouldn't have seemed rude. "Tenth... if there's anyone's burden I've always been ready and willing to carry, it's yours." He paused, hesitated. "Please. Talk to me?"

"Gokudera..." Tsuna smiled with chagrin and then shook his head. "I..." It was a strange thing for him to try to formulate the words to explain. "Things are changing. You know that. When... when Kyoko-chan and I..." He still, in spite of the years behind them, couldn't quite bring himself to say it and felt his cheeks heating. "Well, you know... Life was really different. I wasn't even... er... Boss. We weren't really ready, she and I, for this... She was all right for a while, when it was peaceful. But as things are getting rougher, she's been very stressed... she has not only me, but also her brother to worry about. It's almost impossible to shelter her from things the way we did as kids." The young man's expression saddened a bit. "I couldn't stand to see her so unhappy."

Gokudera listened, nodding, not daring to interrupt the flow of words. Only when Tsuna hesitated, fell silent, did he clear his throat and speak. "Tenth... you-- You're a good man. You've always been. You've always put our safety and happiness before your own but... I as well... I can't stand to see -you- unhappy." He looked away then, pulling his hand back to rub idly at his neck, embarrassed despite himself. Hadn't he put this behind him? Hadn't he gotten over this childhood crush long ago? He'd certainly told himself he had. Especially after the Tenth had found the courage to tell Kyoko his true feelings. But now? Now he tread uncertain ground, and his stomach flopped so much, he almost expected Bianchi to burst in and stuff him full of bug-laded cupcakes.

Tsuna shared his embarrassed expression, not quite able to look at Gokudera either. "I'm not... it's not so bad, really. Kyoko-chan was right anyway, I've been very... absorbed in things around here and it's only fair that she be free while I don't have the time she deserves. I don't expect this to be permanent but..." He shrugged lightly, shook his head. "I'm happy that I have everyone."

"Of course you do!" Gokudera turned back to the Tenth then, the fire in his eyes returning. "And me-- me especially," he continued, pushing past the stomach ache to find a smile. And why did he find himself sagging a little at those words, 'not permanent'? There wasn't any part of him selfish enough to hope for something that might make the Tenth so sad, was there? "Whatever you need."

Tsuna sank back against the back of the soft sofa, slouching a little bit and folding his hands in his lap. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun..." he said quietly. He closed his eyes as though peacefully, but secretly it was to keep from looking at the other man. "I'm glad to see you..." Oddly enough, as scary as Gokudera could be, he also was the only one that could have drawn the difficult words from Tsuna's lips.

Gokudera watched him openly, his brow furrowed tight despite the kind words. So serene he seemed, sitting there quietly, eyes-closed, almost like he was praying. To whom and for what, Gokudera didn't know. Yet somehow, he found himself sliding closer, trapped by the sight, and in half a breath he was clutching the back of the sofa with one hand, the other twisted in the fabric of his slacks. Then he was leaning in, so near to Tsuna's face that he swore he could feel his warmth. And he stopped. Shivered. What was he doing?

His eyes fluttered open then and Tsuna blinked widely at him a few times. "G-Gokudera-kun..." he murmured, frozen and staring into those intense, green-grey eyes. He didn't move away, didn't start. Only stared with an expression almost of shell shock but the pink that appeared at the tips of his ears didn't go unnoticed.

"I-- I'm sorry... But I... I'm--" He paused, laughed a little, and the sound was almost sad. "I might not have another chance to do this." Gokudera took a small breath, and kissed his boss.

Tsuna took a sharp breath as Gokudera's mouth pressed light against his, eyes wide with surprise. But then as quickly as it had begun, it ended, he felt Gokudera tense and pull away, surging to his feet. Just as quickly, Tsuna scrambled forward, barely able to catch the edge of the other's sleeve, holding fast. "Please..." he murmured and when Gokudera looked back at him, he was trembling faintly, head down, with hair shadowing his eyes. "Don't run."

Gokudera hesitated, face burning, stomach churning and every instinct in him telling him to leave now before he made an even bigger mistake. "I-- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He turned back to the door, but took only one step, made no further move to pull away from Tsuna's reaching hand. "I just..." he didn't finish the thought.

Silently, Tsuna rose, never letting his grip release until his arms were sliding around Gokudera's waist from behind. He still wasn't as tall as the silver haired boy but the height difference was less dramatic now -- so that when he tipped his head forward, his forehead rested against Gokudera's neck and silver hair tickled his face. His hands curled against Gokudera's chest, Tsuna's heart thundering in his ears as he held tight. "Don't..." he breathed, trying to find the power to speak. "I don't want... don't want Gokudera to get hurt..." His hands were quivering against the taller man's front.

Gokudera swallowed hard. There was the truth of it... No matter what he'd expected --if it had been anything at all-- when he kissed Tsuna, the truth was those two words: 'not permanent'. And yet... with the Tenth's arms around him, he thought he was finally beginning to understand his feelings. He turned, his hands lifting to cradle the smaller man's face, to lift his chin. "I should have told you back then," he began, his eyes avoiding Tsuna's by looking instead to his faintly quivering mouth. "But I'm gonna say it now. I-- I know you love Kyoko. A-and I know you have a future to think about. But... no matter what happens tomorrow. Right now-- right now what I care about is you." He swallowed hard and wondered fleetingly why being an adult wasn't any less hard than being a kid. "Tenth... Tsuna. I always loved you."

Unable to withstand the emotion in the other's voice, he shook free of Gokudera's gentle touch to wrap his arms around his neck, hurrying to hide his face as he felt tears spill. He held tight, pressed against him, buried his faint sniffles in Gokudera's neck as he tried again to work up the strength to speak. "I told..." he started, hiccuped, then laughed faintly. "I told Kyoko-chan a while back about... about when we were kids."

He didn't have to elaborate -- in recent years they'd come to an understanding, he thought, but there was a time, when they were no longer children and not quite adults, that things had hung strangely in the balance. Kyoko was considering leaving overseas to go to college and Tsuna was sure he didn't have a chance. And as he was coming into his own, Gokudera's attention no longer terrified him out of his mind, and became almost flattering, flustering him in entirely new ways. They'd never spoken about that tension, when brushes of hands lasted a little too long and there was more than one night that Gokudera stayed too late and Tsuna lay awake with the other boy's arms around him.

"She was very understanding... but she was secretly afraid." He smiled faintly into the circle of his arms and Gokudera's skin.

"I--" Gokudera started, faltered, torn between the feelings he'd buried so well and the Tenth's future he'd sworn to protect. _I'm sorry_ , he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to say the words again. "I would never have..." he tried, "I mean, if Yamamoto hadn't told me this morning... that is-- I wouldn't have done anything to hurt her..." He hardly dared to breathe, heart aching with the scent of Tsuna's damp hair, the lingering traces of shampoo, of aftershave.

Tsuna shook his head, squeezing just a little tighter. "I know. She was afraid because of me, not because of you. She said... she said I spoke very fondly." He swallowed, his heart forcing its way into his throat. "It's a silly thing, don't you think... to think that there's only room for one person in someone's heart."

Gokudera swallowed thickly. "Yamamoto said once that I was like that... that I could never be what the Tenth needed so long as my heart only had room for Tsuna." He hesitated, held the smaller man closer. "He-- he was right. I was cold. And now... there are many people who I would give my life for," he laughed a little. "No, I mean who I would live for." There was a pause, his fingers fidgeting as though looking for the cigarettes he'd forgotten in his rush to get there only minutes earlier. "But... I can't forget the place I carved out for the Tenth. You were the first to find a place in here." He squeezed Tsuna hard, heedless of the air he likely crushed from his boss's lungs. "So... I guess--" He stopped, stared at the top of Tsuna's head. "You talked about me?" he asked, cheeks flushing like he was 13 again.

Tsuna laughed, his face still hidden as he listened to Gokudera. "Of course I talked about you," he said and then shyly he lifted his head, only the faintest traces of tears there as he hesitantly brushed his cheek against Gokudera's with a stretch of his neck. "And only sometimes because you were scary..."

Gokudera flushed, frowning only a little. "You're not afraid of me now, are you?" he asked, sighing into Tsuna's skin with something so close to hunger that he almost scared himself.

The auburn haired boy hesitated, considered how truthfully to answer. There were definitely things about Gokudera that still frightened him and at this moment, it was the way that his heart was racing, the way that he had no desire to pull himself away. "Only a little," he admitted quietly. It was easier as he was, cheek to cheek, not having to look in the other's eyes. Tentatively a hand slid up to hook behind Gokudera's neck, hair ticking his fingers. "It's not... not always bad..."

"Right now?" Gokudera pressed, suddenly needing to be absolutely sure he wasn't upsetting the Tenth. It all felt so... good just then, that he couldn't stand the thought that Tsuna might only be humoring him, pretending to be okay for his sake.

Hands moved, lifted to Gokudera's cheeks then, touching lightly as Tsuna forced bravery into his heart to face him, to show the sincerity that came through his eyes in spite of his shy hesitation. "Very afraid right now..." he breathed across Gokudera's lips, cheeks glowing. His insides were trembling with their closeness, with guilt and fluttering joy and so much hesitation holding him tightly down.

"Can I..." Gokudera breathed, eyes half-closed as he let Tsuna guide him so close. "...kiss you again?" He forced nothing this time, his hands resting lightly on the Tenth's waist, his lips parted slightly, but not demanding. And Tsuna was looking at him, with those eyes... a bare step away from his Dying Will, though smoldering with something different-- or was it?

"I..." Tsuna's words whispered across his lips. "Gokudera... I... I don't want to hurt you... but... right now... I..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Just two more words... want this. Need you. But he couldn't rectify even through his churning emotion and desire what this would mean for the other young man.

"Shh..." Gokudera hushed the smaller man, with the lightest brush of lips. "You won't hurt me," he assured. He was, after all, under no illusions as to what this was. And he was okay with it. It was enough... just to get this chance. "It's enough," he murmured, "just to have this much. Just to..." Once more he took Tsuna's mouth, with just a little less hesitation. A little more raw, acknowledged need.

This time he didn't hesitate, didn't seize with surprise. Instead he tipped into the kiss, returning it with just one or two freshly spilled tears as his eyes slid shut. His own want was immediately clear in the touch, fingers sliding across Gokudera's cheeks and into his hair. Tsuna's light weight leaned into him, clinging to him as he made a tiny sound against Gokudera's mouth.

"Oh god," Gokudera whispered, overwhelmed by such a simple touch, by such a quiet sound. His chest hurt and he fought the urge to simply crush the other against him until it stopped. Tsuna tasted clean, his skin smooth, just a little warm under Gokudera's touch and he wanted more of it, every inch of the Tenth he'd never had, never seen. He wanted it now. "I-- need to sit down," he breathed, clutching at the back of Tsuna's shirt.

"Ah...?" Tsuna sounded startled, worried as he eased back, only for Gokudera to follow, holding him tight. His brow furrowed a little as he led the other back to the couch, sinking down with the other man's arms still around him. "Are you okay? Gokudera-kun?" 

Gokudera shook his head, saying nothing for a moment as though gathering his composure or perhaps waiting for the butterflies to settle. Then, as Tsuna's fingers touched his cheek, he looked up suddenly, a smile lit his face, set a spark in his eyes. "Tenth..." he hummed, easily pulling the slighter man over him to straddle his lap. "Please, don't stop now. I couldn't bear it."

Tsuna blinked only twice and then he was smiling, the look of his flame returning to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck. It was something slyer, more devious than the dynamite user had ever seen on his boss's innocent face. Fingertips brushed the top of Gokudera's hair as arms curled around his head and tipped his chin up and Tsuna sank upon him with the the leather groaning beneath them. Heartened by his pleas, he pressed a deep kiss to the other's mouth with far more confidence than before, deepening it until he could taste Gokudera's harsh, bitter flavor softened with lingering flavors of the food he knew Yamamoto had pressed upon him. Tsuna smiled against his parted lips.

Cinnamon, Gokudera thought. And something fresh, clean, but growing hotter with every press of lips, brush of fingers across skin. As unexpected as it was, there was something so appealing about the hint of demand, the hidden aggressiveness that waited just beyond that innocence that seemed to define Tsuna. Not anymore, Gokudera realized with a start. The Tenth was a boy no longer. Not so the innocent of their school days. Now a man leaned over him, pressed hot lips into the pulse at his throat, took what he once would never have even thought of asking for. "You--" he tried, briefly lost the battle between eloquence and sensation, tried again. "You've grown," he noted, an pleased observation. "I like this..."

"Gokudera..." There was a definitive whine in Tsuna's tone and he pressed his hand over the other's eyes to keep him from seeing the sheepish blush and pout that forced its way across his features. He paused a beat, the compliment making his energy waiver with shyness. But then he was pressing the other man's head back into the soft back of the sofa, eyes still covered with Tsuna's hand as he dipped in again to kiss lightly at Gokudera's jaw. As long as that adoring gaze wasn't upon him, he might keep his confidence.

He couldn't help but notice that it was a little strange at first -- when all of his experience of this nature was with the delicate frame and features of a woman. But he quickly found he liked the solid build that he perched upon, one hand steading himself on Gokudera's chest as he sampled skin, kissing along the jawline that was only as vaguely rough as his own. Gokudera smelled like cigarettes and gunpowder and fire and metal, everything sharp and strong and he breathed it in as he kissed below an ear, shuddering faintly as he found himself almost embarrassingly intoxicated by it.

Gokudera allowed him the momentary comfort of a sightless partner, and didn't force his hand away. Instead he pressed into it, into the kisses that marked out the line of his neck. It was more than a pleasant surprise to find the Tenth so able, so considerate and knowledgeable in what to do and where to touch. Only then did it occur to the dynamite user that most people did, in fact, move beyond holding hands over the course of a three-year relationship. He couldn't help but blush at the thought and the sudden realization that Tsuna might actually be far less naive than -he- in such matters, despite his young face and bashful advances.

Still, it was easier than expected to forget such things when Tsuna's kisses met his ear, tugged lightly at the sensitive skin. "O-oh," Gokudera managed, lifted a hand to take Tsuna's wrist, though he didn't pull it away. His other hand felt for the Tenth's face, fingers played across his jaw, found his lips between kisses. "I always liked your mouth," he smiled, letting his fingers see what his eyes were not allowed.

Slowly, Tsuna's fingers slid away from Gokudera's eyes, instead catching Gokudera's hand with both of his, kissing lightly at his fingertips and knuckles. When he glanced up and saw Gokudera watching him, he blushed all over again and buried his face in the taller man's shoulder. "I used to..." he mumbled into Gokudera's shirt, his hands tucking against his own chest between them. "When... you slept over, sometimes I thought about doing this while you were asleep," he managed to get out, drawing secrets from deep inside that made his chest tighten with an old, overpowering sense of shyness.

"Y-you did?" Gokudera blinked, cheeks coloring, and in turn buried his nose in Tsuna's hair. He laughed a little then, quiet, reminiscing. "I probably would have panicked," he admitted, thinking back to himself those years ago, how high-strung he was, how much he wore his emotions on his sleeve no matter what they were. Love, anger, loyalty... fear. Now, he was calmer; he could laugh with other people, and Tsuna wasn't the only person who could inspire a smile. And yet, sitting here like this, he remembered what it was like to be 14, to be so determined to prove himself and so ridiculously enamored with the one who he'd since waited seven years to touch. "Ts- Tsuna," he tried again. It would never be easy to say his name and he'd never be able to say it in front of others, but right now it seemed important.

When Tsuna looked up, it was only with his eyes, his nose still pressed into Gokudera's shoulder but that brown glow smiled at him at the sound of his name on the other's lips. Something that he'd always wanted but had resigned that being his right hand simply disallowed him to speak it. The few times he'd heard it spoken was so heartening -- from times when he'd thought that Gokudera cared only for him as the figure of the Tenth that he'd so strongly refused to be. Wanting Gokudera to like Tsuna, to want to do fun things with Tsuna, not just stupid mafia things for the Tenth. But now he was both, even if his acceptance of the role was for 'ulterior' motives, he was the Tenth and Gokudera was his right hand. But it was Tsuna that kissed him and still secretly craved his approval and his attention for *him*, to be his friend and companion, aside from his 'boss'. But as he lifted his head again, there was just a hint of command as he closed in, lips just nearly touching Gokudera's with head tipped down from his point over the other. A little bit of Tenth, a little bit of Tsuna and a little bit of seduction. And he murmured, "Please kiss me. Ha-ya-to."

Gokudera shuddered hard, both hands lifting quite suddenly to the back of Tsuna's head, pulling him in close and tight for a kiss that left them both forgetting to breathe. With the sound of his name on Tsuna's tongue and the authority in the smaller man's eyes and hands and mouth, there was no room for refusal, for hesitation or careful discovery. He wanted his Tenth, and now and the kiss was hard and hot and needy. A small, surprised sound escaped from Tsuna's throat in spite of the order he'd given but then he was sinking quickly into the kiss and Gokudera's embrace. He panted softly between kisses until he was pushing past the other's lips, easing his mouth open to lap at his tongue, gentle but sure. He pressed tighter against Gokudera's body, trapping him between the leather and Tsuna's weight, the knap of suit weight rubbing as he shifted.

Fingers hooked in Gokudera's tie which was already loose, cutely disheveled from working in his shop. A tiny bit of guilt nagged at him, wondering if Kyoko would be hurt, worried that they were moving too fast, spurred on by years of past tension. But there was that tiny part of him that still had some selfishness in it that wanted it, that agreed with Gokudera's statement... this might be the only chance... and Gokudera was okay with it. And that thought pushed him forward, even as he flushed darkly, hands groping through silver hair and over the pale skin of neck and cheek. And breathing heavily, his voice murmured between Gokudera's lips, a sound half whine and half moan.

It was enough to convince Gokudera, those hands in his hair and that tongue pushing past his teeth. He groaned a reply, an encouragement, and his hands left Tsuna's neck to grope for his hips, for the tight curve of well-tailored slacks. With this new leverage Gokudera pulled the other closer so that Tsuna's knees dug into the couch on either side of his lap, forcing the Tenth to curl forward, dip his head down to reach hungry lips again. But his own body was growing rapidly warmer, a tight hot want settling in his stomach, and kisses weren't enough. He knew he needed more, didn't know how to say it, quietly cursed his inexperience and his remaining hesitation to ask for anything.

With wild hair tickling Gokudera's face, Tsuna smiled down at him as hands roughened by work and fire groped, pulled at him with unbridled want. The wanton desperation he found in the other's eyes was thrilling, made Tsuna's chest tighten. "You taste good, Hayato..." he breathed, and had a tiny private smile at the wonder if there was a risk of addiction in kissing a smoker's mouth. Then he was pulling free the other man's tie and taking a slow, deep breath as he pressed down into his lap, shifting, rubbing slowly against him and managing to maintain his courage, though his cheeks burned around his soft smile. "Feel good too..."

"Oh god..." was the groan he received in reply, as Gokudera tensed, fingers digging carelessly into Tsuna's thighs as he felt his own hips rise to meet the Tenth's movement. "That-- ungh... yes," he managed, his head falling back against the couch, eyes slipping shut only briefly before he realized he didn't want to stop looking at Tsuna. Not when the other man's eyes burned like that, when his smile was sweet and knowing and only for him, when he could hear Tsuna's breaths come slow and deliberate as he exerted the control, the authority that Gokudera had always known he had the potential for. He was certain, in that moment, Tsuna could have asked and, for him, Gokudera would have done "...anything..." His voice was a husky moan and his eyes could do nothing but reflect the Tenth's fire back to him.

It was something so different -- something about Gokudera's energy, his loyalty set Tsuna's insides burning. He didn't hesitate, didn't pause, only licked at his kiss-flushed lips as he ground slowly into Gokudera's lap and pulled at his own tie. When gray-green eyes caught his intensely, Tsuna's own amber gaze flickered, took on a soft glow as he tugged at a few buttons on his shirt. "Please kiss me here..." he murmured, sitting up straight and light fingers on Gokudera's chin guiding him to Tsuna's throat.

Gokudera followed him up, sitting away from the couch back to curl his arms around Tsuna's torso. He let Tsuna lead him to the smooth skin just beneath his jaw where his mouth closed on the Tenth's throat. He began with a gentle kiss, and another, then his mouth was open and he could feel Tsuna's pulse under his tongue, sucked at that spot as though he could draw sustenance from his heartbeat. He pulled back then, just enough to catch Tsuna's eyes, seeking the Tenth's approval as he licked at his own swollen lips.

Tsuna's vest slid from his shoulders and hung there as Gokudera glanced at him, need cracking through his calm veneer, lips parted as he breathed. Then fingers caught fast in Gokudera's belt, gripping as he rocked his hips hard, tipping back a little bit to change the angle. He wanted to make sure that Gokudera knew what he was inspiring below Tsuna's waist. With his free hand, he caught one of Gokudera's wrists to move his hand to the front of Tsuna's half-open shirt. "More please..." he whispered. "Please... anything you've ever wanted to do..."

Gokudera's eyes widened a little as he felt the arousal pushing tight between them, flushed as the stirrings between his own thighs intensified, and it was impossible then to pretend that this was only an exchange of simple kisses. Before now he might have been able to tear himself away, to walk away from this. But now... "Ts-Tsuna, you--" But words weren't really adequate anymore and with the invitation, Gokudera let his hands slide under fabric to touch bare skin, something he'd never had the courage or opportunity to do before. Then his fingers were fumbling at buttons, tugging Tsuna's shirt from his shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up and he paused only a moment to take in the sight he'd imagined but was so much more in reality. Of course he'd seen far more in the early days of Tsuna's training with the Dying Will bullet, but there was something vastly different about having the young man here, now, naked skin for his eyes only. As a teen, Tsuna had been skinny no matter how much physical effort he put forth but toward the end of high school, he'd had a growth spurt and gained some muscle tone, though his frame would always be slight and slender. Arms sliding once more around him, Gokudera drew him close, lips closing on one nipple, pink and firm.

"Ah--" Tsuna's voice came as an unexpected squeak and he was quick to bite his lip. A shudder rippled through him, the air cool and Gokudera's tongue hot as it lathed at sensitive flesh that hardened eagerly under his touch. His breath beat in Gokudera's hair and he tugged blindly for the buttons of the other's shirt until his hands were sliding under his collar, pushing the fabric away, fingers spread wide as they smoothed down Gokudera's back. "I feel so hot..." he gasped quietly, nuzzling breathlessly into silver hair, fingers tensing, clinging at Gokudera's back as he licked again.

"Me too..." Gokudera let him pull the powder-stained shirt from his shoulders, taking it from his hands to toss over the arm of the couch, never quite leaving off his attention at Tsuna's flushed chest. Everywhere Tsuna touched him it sparked, and he shivered though he wasn't at all chilled. His own hands moved restlessly, spreading down Tsuna's back, smoothing over the fine hair at his arms, sliding up, then down again and around to the front to dip his fingers just below the other man's waistband, thumb fidgeting with the button there. "Tsuna..." he murmured, breathed into his skin, wanting to ask but always feeling more comfortable following an order or a request, or even a quiet suggestion. He'd always liked to know he was doing what the Tenth wished of him, and now was no exception.

When Tsuna's eyes met his again, there was a soft smile, a tiny hint of mischief there, burning softly through the flush of arousal and his slow, deep breaths. He reached back momentarily to push off his loafers, letting them thump quietly to the floor, never letting his eyes leave Gokudera's. He only felt a little guilty for teasing his friend, making him wait after so many years, but mostly he secretly basked in the attention. With a shift, he slid out of Gokudera's lap, hands on the other's shoulders pulling him as he fell back, sinking to the couch cushions. With one leg bent, flush to the back of the sofa, he pulled the taller man down on top of him, a hint of his boyishness showing through again even though his eyes still glowed faintly. Fingers threaded into silver hair, kisses placed softly on his cheek and jaw before he whispered breathily over his mouth, "Hayato..." The word itself was a kiss but then he was arching into a fresh embrace, lips speaking words silently into his mouth, guiding him to kiss just so until he was being pressed into the give of soft leather and stroking at Gokudera's tongue in the heat that welcomed it. His hands were soft as they ghosted down Gokudera's back and over his hips, catching the front of his belt to unhitch it with soft clinking.

Gokudera's eyes were wide, unable to break free of Tsuna's heated gaze, fingers clutching at the other's shoulders as he was divested of his belt, as those hands thumbed open his slacks and only then did he stir, moving his fingers to cover Tsuna's. "Wait," he murmured, lifting that hand to kiss at Tsuna's knuckles, at the rings there, the empty space on his ring finger, claiming it as his own if only for these few minutes. "Let me..."

It seemed the most natural thing in the world to sink to his knees before his Tenth, kissing his fingers as he moved. When his cheek was pressed to the inside of Tsuna's knees, he laid aside his hand and reached instead for his waistband, summoning his confidence to flick the button free and tug loose the zipper. "Show me, Tenth," he whispered, kissing Tsuna through the fabric of his slacks, breath hot on the inside of his thigh. "Show me what feels good..."

Tsuna blinked down the length of his body, his flushed face darkening as Gokudera kissed so near the heat that strained at his slacks. For a moment his bashful side overpowered his confidence and his brows turned as he reached for Gokudera's cheek with a light brush of fingers. "I..." He bit lightly at his lip. It was one thing to grind and cling -- but with Gokudera there -- He swallowed hard and pushed the waistband of his slacks lower, exposing a good amount of his shorts underneath. "You can...." Fingers brushed, finding the back of Gokudera's hand, taking it gently to guide to the front of his shorts, thighs trembling faintly as he placed that heavier palm against the tented fabric. "P-please touch here..." he managed to murmur.

Gokudera hummed, low in his throat, let Tsuna guide him. He kept his eyes on the Tenth's face, searching for reaction, ready to learn just which touches were best, what would make Tsuna gasp. He started slowly, licking his lips as he pressed, rubbed, felt out the length and shape beneath fabric, watched as Tsuna's breaths came sharper as his fingers felt for the tip, rubbed at the growing dampness there. Gokudera's brow furrowed in concentration, mouth set firmly as determination began to gradually replace uncertainty. "Like this?"

"Y-Yes..." Tsuna breathed, watching even though it was mortifying, especially when his arousal jumped under Gokudera's attention. Hadn't he a moment ago been teasing...? But now a faint whimper caught in his throat, his hips pressing briefly up into the other's touch. "C-can I...?" he murmured, glancing briefly away as he hooked a thumb in the waist band of his shorts and tugged them just a little lower, not yet exposing anything.

"Please..." Gokudera replied, desire pushing the word from polite to plea. He shivered a little, fingers tightening on Tsuna's thigh as he pressed his mouth beside his own hand, as though steadying himself. Eyes briefly closed opened once more, trained their focus on Tsuna, nodded.

Tsuna had to push down another swallow to steel himself before he could ease his shorts lower, exposing himself with a shy pout on his lips. Fingers brushed over the arousal that rested against his stomach, halfway out of modesty, hiding himself. In spite of himself though, when a fingertip brushed through the sticky dampness gathering at his tip, it was almost without hesitation that he lightly moved that touch to Gokudera's lips, one single digit placing that flavor on the tip of his tongue. Gokudera surged forward, almost startlingly quick to take that finger, sucking it into his mouth with a curl of tongue. His eyes stayed trained on Tsuna, watching, waiting for approval, for permission to partake. His own hands, meanwhile, crept up Tsuna's thighs, fingers picking up where the Tenth left off, tugging the fabric even lower.

"Gokudera...!" Tsuna couldn't keep the whimper from his voice now, not when he ached so much and hot breath was washing over him and the other man was sucking at his flavor so hungrily. "Please... I--" He felt so selfish for asking it, only hoped that Gokudera felt the same as he just barely tugged him closer. "I want it..."

With only a faint worry for his own inexperience, Gokudera drew close, eyes drooping half-closed as he let his fingers curl around Tsuna's base. He bowed his head then, an experimental kiss to the very tip. A tiny sound from Tsuna's throat was all the further permission he needed and his kiss became a lick, slow and firm, drawing forth the other man's taste, once and again. He played it by ear, and kept his attention on Tsuna.

"Feels--so good..." Tsuna murmured to him, watching in spite of his chagrin. He forced his breath to slow again, to keep the shake out of his limbs. He throbbed hard in that light hold, desire only surging hotter through his blood as Gokudera sampled him, even though he was embarrassed with the way each lick only drew out another well of his need. "Sorry if.. it's.. not good," he felt the need to whisper in a breathy voice even as he lightly touched silver hair.

"No," Gokudera hummed, lips not quite leaving Tsuna's skin. "It's good," he assured, another lick for emphasis, relieved that he what he was doing pleased the Tenth, his cheeks flushed anew with the touch of fingers in his hair. With growing confidence, Gokudera let his lips part farther, carefully letting Tsuna slide onto his tongue, his mouth closing gently on heated skin.

A soft cry escaped Tsuna's lips before he hurried to press a hand over them, embarrassed further by his lack of self control. But the heat of Gokudera's mouth only added to the flames that seemed trapped under his skin, surging through his veins relentlessly. "Please -- do that, please--" he begged, hips pushing just a tiny bit, seeking friction in addition to heat.

It was enough for Gokudera to hear those words from Tsuna's begging lips and he groaned deep as he drew back, sank forward again, taking him farther, closing his mouth around him tighter, sucking the flavor from his skin. He was only guessing as what he should do, but he was well in tune with the Tenth and could read him well. It took very little time to learn his reactions, to know just what shift, what twitch, what moan meant he'd touched the right spot, made the right move. When he found an easy rhythm, Gokudera's eyes turned upward, searching.

Both hands threaded through Gokudera's hair, pulling the shaggy silver away from his face, tugging just the slightest, not demanding but guiding. His breath came in soft huffs as the other man caught his gaze and he gave in to it, lips and cheeks flushed, tongue tracing his lower lip faintly as he bathed in pleasure and Gokudera's attention. "So... good..." he murmured, fingers clutching as Gokudera lapped at a particularly sweet spot. When he went back for it, Tsuna's head tossed back, a cry muffled only by the bite of his lip.

Gokudera pulled back, just enough to tease, to breathe sweet words across Tsuna's tortured skin. "Please, Tenth... Tsuna, let me..." He kissed, lapped lightly, kissed again, took him deep with a throaty groan, eyes slipping closed as he sucked hard, fingers clenching in the fabric of Tsuna's slacks as he other hand squeezed and stroked, matching the rhythm of his mouth.

"Oh--nn, ah, G-Gokudera!" Tsuna cried, curling up, fingers tightening in his hair. Gasping, it took him a moment to find words, overpowered with incoherent sounds. Finally he was able to muster the will power to tug at Gokudera's hair. "W-wait please --" A heavy shudder. "I-- I'm sorry -- I -- I want -- not yet," he panted helplessly, pulling lightly at the other man's shoulders. "Please, I want to -- together..." Even as disheveled and trembling as he was with need, he coaxed Gokudera back up, reaching wantingly for the taller one's slacks that were just out of reach of his touch.

Gokudera left his attentions only a bit reluctantly, licking his lips as he slid back up, arms on either side of Tsuna's head as he leaned in and pressed a firm, demanding kiss against the other man's mouth, tongue pushing between his lips, offering a taste of heat and sex and their combined desire. Without letting their mouths part, Gokudera reached down to help Tsuna tug at his half-open slacks, until they slung low on his hips, arousal evident hanging heavy beneath the wrinkled fabric of his shorts. Tsuna was panting heavily into his mouth, wracked with little shudders as he dealt with denying himself when so close to release. He forced that self-inflicted aggravation into his kisses, pressing up aggressively into Gokudera's mouth, devouring his tongue hungrily. In spite of all his shyness at his own exposure, there was no hesitation when he groped at the front of Gokudera's shorts, feeling him, groaning softly as he reached inside, feeling, thrilling with the hard heat he'd inspired even as he sucked at Gokudera's tongue with eyes blissfully closed.

Gokudera shuddered hard, groaned at that first touch, as each subsequent squeeze, his fingers gripping hard at the sofa back. He pressed his forehead to Tsuna's, panting as his hips jumped, unable to suppress the reaction. "Haa... Ts-Tsuna...please--"

Starting to recover, though he ached painfully now, Tsuna was pleased to open his eyes and look into Gokudera's as he paused long enough to push fabric lower, to free him. And still panting from his own pleasure, he looked down, shy desire reflected when he looked back up and fingers found him again with the tight curl of fingers. "Gokudera is nice..." he murmured, his smile wanton and seductive as he stroked, forehead pressing to the other man's again, breathing over his mouth.

Gokudera blushed anew with the words, a grumble of embarrassment in his throat as he lowered his eyes from Tsuna's gaze and gave a tiny shiver at the continued touches only vaguely mortified to have the Tenth's eyes on him like this. "It-- it's good," he mumbled, licking his lips and still tasting Tsuna.

The pause and concentration gave Tsuna's breathing a moment to slow, though his desire did not ebb, but instead surged with Gokudera's murmurs against his mouth. "I'm glad..." he breathed, tipped up a little to nibble at the other's lower lip as he stroked in earnest, surprised with himself by how much he enjoyed that heat sliding through his fingers. There was something thrilling in being able to -grip-, hold, squeeze like this, see it reflected in his partner's face. It felt raw and powerful. And he groaned quietly into Gokudera's mouth, his touch surprisingly rough as he rubbed his thumb across the swollen head.

"Oh-- fuck!" Gokudera swore, sucked in a breath as though apologetic for the curse and moaned against Tsuna's mouth. Every touch, every stroke, so different than his own self-exploration, better. "Y-you too," he insisted, fingers reaching blindly, sliding down Tsuna's side, searching for the angle of his hip. A sheepish smile made his kiss awkward, and he laughed a little, quietly.

"Mmm," Tsuna hummed in response and used his free hand to guide Gokudera's hips closer. His own legs opened, easing Gokudera between them. "Try like this..." He sighed into the other's mouth as their need brushed, his own hips lifting from the cushions to press, rub up against him. Naked flesh against flesh was perfection and Tsuna shuddered with it, his eyes glowing with more intensity as he felt between them, using both hands to hold them together as he rocked up, sliding against Gokudera's length with a sticky kiss of their tips.

Gokudera's eyes flew wide, and he choked on a moan, a sound he knew would be wholly undignified were he to give it voice. "Y-yes," he managed to gasp, forehead pressing tight into the curve of Tsuna's neck and shoulder. "Oh god, yes." It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not simply lose his waning control right then and as it was, he needed to bite his own tongue rather hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long like this, but it hardly seemed to matter, as he could think of nothing better than for Tsuna to continue what he was doing. "Just like that..."

The slighter frame beneath him shuddered heavily as he squeezed them together, stroking with his tight grip. It didn't take but a stroke or two and his breath was coming heavy again, his arousal tortured and aching and Gokudera's solid weight pressing him into the cushions at his shoulders. "You..." Tsuna moaned, turning his head to press his face into Gokudera's hair, breath hot and panting as his hips jerked into the shared hold. "You feel good..." His skin was burning again and he tilted his head back, eyes squeezing shut, fingers fumbling just a little before regaining their hold, stroking up to slide back with slick, dripping need mingling. "Nnn... Ha... Hayato..." he gasped softly, a shudder suddenly sending sparks flickering down his neck and across a shoulder.

Gokudera groaned, stifled himself with mouth on Tsuna's throat, licking salt from his skin, sucking hard at the tendon there, teeth scraping just the slightest. His own breath huffed short and shallow across Tsuna's skin and he fought to hold out just a little longer, despite the shudders that rose goosebumps down both arms and across his back. Still, no matter how much he wanted to make this last, the fact remained that with Tsuna's skilled hands on his virgin skin, there was little chance of winning this battle. Still, it wouldn't be a loss either way. Not with the sounds emerging from the Tenth's throat, with the flush that colored his skin, with the shaking that told him his partner was near as close as he. "Sh-shit... Tsuna, I'm--"

Tsuna cried out sharply, his hips bucking upward, cutting off Gokudera's panted words. His rhythm was quickly falling apart, arms shaking as he craved to cling to Gokudera's shoulders but didn't dare to let go, not with the power of the moment making the heat that lay beneath his skin want to burst free, as though his Dying Will were about to ignite without the assistance of his gloves. And then just as he was sure it would set him afire, unbelievable pleasure surging through him, hot and livid, he was choking, shuddering. "H...Hayato...!" he wailed, shaking hard as he jerked, his fingers convulsing around them as he came hard, much too far gone to care as heavy pulses fell across his chest and stomach and he whimpered the other's name over and over.

Gokudera choked, staring, shaking, clutching as Tsuna gave into his pleasure, his fingers squeezing tight and stroking hard and his name on Tsuna's tongue was the last thing he needed to follow. He bit when he came, Tsuna's neck falling victim to his teeth as he shook, rode out a climax far and beyond anything he'd ever experienced at his own hand.

Unable to control his shaking, it took a moment for Tsuna to even be able to release them, panting so hard. Finally he managed to make his body move again and his arms clamped down on Gokudera's shoulders, wrapping around him and burying his face into the other's man neck even as he still trembled and whimpered faintly as afterglow swept through his frame.

Gokudera's own movements mirrored the smaller man's and he held him near to crushing as they both began to find their center once more, as their shared shivers began to quell. "S-sorry," Gokudera mumbled apologetically, licking lightly at the angry mark he'd left on Tsuna's neck.

"Nnn," Tsuna replied, shuddering under the attention to skin deliciously tenderized and now hypersensitive. He gave a little shake of his head before he was turning to nuzzle against Gokudera's face, his frame melting in the more solid man's embrace. "I... mm... thank you..." he breathed, lips ghosting against Gokudera's.

"Thank -you-" Gokudera mumbled in return, kissing at Tsuna's pinkened lips with infinite gentleness. Then he groaned a little and collapsed back against Tsuna's chest. "Can't move," he explained, nosing his way under the Tenth's chin.

Tsuna laughed, though he winced a little with embarrassment when the remnants of their activities squished wetly between them as Gokudera settled against him. He buried his nose into Gokudera's hair though, that weight upon him so comforting as he wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders. "Don't want to anyway..." he murmured, his hands hot to the touch as they stroked at skin and hair. He fell silent for a moment, kissing at the top of Gokudera's head. "It... it's okay? For now...?" he murmured in a tiny voice, his own selfishness settling and weighing on him.

There was a long moment of quiet during which Gokudera let Tsuna touch his hair, simply basked in the attention, the warmth of Tsuna's soft hands and quiet breath. Finally he hummed vaguely, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Shh..." he whispered. "This is nice." He didn't want to talk. Didn't want to think about tomorrow. Today wasn't over yet, after all.

The Tenth blushed softly but he nodded, his arms squeezing at the frame atop him. "Gokudera-kun," he breathed, a smile in his voice as he nuzzled near an ear. "Let's stay here..." It wasn't quite playing hooky, since he'd already been through his training with Reborn that afternoon.

"Mm," Gokudera nodded, eyes already drooping a bit as he breathed in Tsuna's scent, kissed idly at his shoulder. He really, really shouldn't get used to this, but he couldn't help thinking that he really, really could.

Tsuna smiled into his soft hair, relaxing and letting Gokudera's words soothe his worries. The truth was, he just wanted to enjoy it now. And there was a lot to enjoy with this warmth covering him and breathing across his skin, kissing him softly. With hands settling between Gokudera's shoulder blades, his own eyes fluttered. The exhaustion that took him was a blissful one. "Thank you..." he murmured again, even if the other might think it needless. But there were a great many things to thank his friend for and these words came easier than ones he couldn't bring himself to speak.


End file.
